I know what he likes
by Lestrene
Summary: After the death of Greg's girlfriend he goes to The Woman to seek help.


A/N: This story came from a roleplay so it might not flow as great.

Irene scanned the contents of her wardrobe. She was expecting a new client in an hour and decided now was the time to change. She looked at each rack trying to pick the best outfit.

Red mini skirt? He's an Inspector so it has to be more special.. Battle dress? _Too_ special..

She picked up a dress from the back of a rail for a better look. It was black and sparkled in the daylight. After she pulled it on and was pleased with what was reflected in the mirror she called for Kate.

"Send him up." She ordered her assistant as she heard the door.

He neared his destination, his mind blank, not showing any signs of the guilt or nerves that had racked him for the past week or so. He wasn't thinking straight, that much he knew, but he couldn't bring himself to get his thoughts back into order, because he knew that would only renew the pain.

He approached the door and knocked, it was opened almost at once by a girl who must have been Miss Adler's assistant. He nodded at her in greeting and she invited him in. Before he knew it he was on his way upstairs, but still the guilt didn't set in, he was numb.

Entering the room he looked around, not really seeing though, and then his eyes came to a halt on Miss Adler. His mind may have been clouded but even he could see that she was and undeniably and irrevocably sexy. "Good afternoon Miss Adler," He greeted

"Inspector." Irene almost purred. She walked over to a drawer and cracked it open slightly. It contained most of the things that made her work more effective, handcuffs, condoms, riding crops, to name a few.

She turned on her heel so she was facing him. She motioned him to come closer to her before placing her hands on her hips. "I can't say I ever expected to see you but I won't complain."

She reached out for him and pulled his collar so he was directly in front of her. "So Inspector, what can I do for you?" A small smirk graced her lips as she watched him.

He walked over to her when she motioned for him to do so. He wasn't even thinking anymore, he wasn't feeling either, he was just doing. He smiled just a little when she took his collar and pulled him closer. "Make me forget," he whispered, eyes pouring over her face, taking in every detail while not seeing anything at all. He was in an inbetween state. Inbetween right and wrong, feeling and numbness, happiness and sadness, life and death. Nothing made sense and he didn't want it too.

She gave him a small smile when she felt him look over her. "You've came to the right person." She walked with him before pushing him on the bed.

"What shall I do with you..?" She whispered, more for her benefit than his. Normally people come to her for release or because of pure desperation yet he was different somehow. She slipped off her shoes and straddled his waist which caused her dress to rid up to around her hips. She leaned down to place a few small kisses along his jawline.

He fell back onto the bed willingly, keeping his eyes on her the whole time, a small hint of a smirk on his face. He still didn't know if he was making a mistake or not, but at the moment it didn't feel like it. She straddled him and he watched her dress ride up, revealing her legs. The kisses on his jaw were tantalizingly light and teasing, he wanted more. He leaned his head back, exposing more of his neck to her while his hands ran slowly down her legs, feeling her. He moved his hands back down to her knees, a little harder this time, possibly leaving light red trails where his fingers had been, although they'd fade within a few seconds. "I can see why you do this for a living Miss Adler," He breathed, mouth close to her ear.

"Well, it's best to do what you love." She bit gently on his neck, leaving various marks. She shuddered gently as she felt his hands stroke her legs. Normally she'd refuse such contact but she could tell this is what he need. She rocked her hips against his crotch. "So Inspector, is there anything you really want?"

He breathed deeply as she bit his neck, closing his eyes. "Oblivion, bliss-"_ her_. He breathed, the last part only the faintest whisper in his fogged mind. "Oh god," He moaned as she rocked her hips against his. He threw his head back further, digging his nails into her leg slightly and pulling her harder against him, rocking up against her. "Tell me what you're going to do Miss Adler," He growled. He was gone, completely gone, all thoughts of morals and right and wrong and guilt. For a few moments he could be free.

She let out a small gasp. "Well Inspector, I'm going to make sure all that's troubling you disappears." She reached down to unfasten his belt. She throw it aside and began working on his zip. "You'll forget what's hurting you." She reached to pull down her stockings carefully making sure she didn't rip them.

He watched entranced as she pulled off his belt and then slowly, almost teasingly pulled down her stockings. He could definitely see why she did this for a living. He sat up grabbing her hips and pulling her back down, rolling his hips again. His mouth went to her neck, biting her collar bone, possibly a bit harder than he'd intended. "Please," he murmured against her skin, his voice sounding fragile for a second. He closed his eyes again, grazing his teeth along her neck.

Irene knew she was loosing control. She'd gave him too much power. She hated and loved it at the same time. She ran her hand down his chest and began rubbing his erection. "I'm not this easy Inspector, it'll cost you."

He ran his hands up her sides and found the zip pulling it down slowly. "I don't care," He growled. It was worth it, so worth it. This tiny moment of oblivion, he'd pay anything for it. A chance to forget, relief, no matter how brief it was. Her practiced hands ran down his chest and he groaned softly as she began rubbing his erection. Rolling his hips against her hand slightly he grabbed her dress and lifted it over her head quickly. He barely stopped to look at her before his mouth moved back to her neck, working his way down her chest, biting and sucking the soft skin there. She was clearly very comfortable in her own skin, and even if she wasn't you would never have known.

At the back of he mind, a part of her mind was screaming it her for letting go so easily. Only Jim had that power over her. Lestrade needs this, she reminded herself. She reached behind her back and snapped the clasp on her bra. It was soon added to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. "Good boy."

He moaned. He loved this balance he'd found the balance of having complete control yet having no control at all. He moved back up to her neck, taking a breast in his hand and running his thumb over her nipple. He moved his mouth up to the shell over her ear, breathing heavily. "Please," He growled more forcefully this time, he wanted more, needed more.

She shivered gently. Finding no words she merely nodded. She hooked her fingers under the fabric of her knickers and tugged them down. She then down the same to remove Lestrade's trousers and boxers. Once they were discarded on the floor Irene hopped off the bed to get a condom out the drawer. She opened it and put it on him in record speed. She raised herself above him but waited for his permission to continue.

He took of his shirt as she took his trousers and through them over with the rest of the clothes. As soon as the condom was on he looked up at her lustfully and nodded. He buried himself in her and moaned, holding her close, his fingers digging into her back. His mind was blissfully blank, in this moment nothing else mattered other than how fucking great this felt.

Irene could barely muffle the moan that escaped her lips. She rolled her hips to meet each of his thrusts, silently begging for him to get faster. Her nails dug into his back leaving little crescent shape marks on all the skin she could reach.

It wasn't enough, he needed more. He quickly picked her up and moved to the nearest wall, pushing her back against it and thrusting into her her forcefully. "So good," He growled into her ear breathlessly, the heat growing in his lower stomach with everything thrust.

Irene squealed when her back hit the wall as she wasn't expecting it. "Inspe-Inspector.." She moaned. "Oh.. Oh my.." She felt her stomach tightening. "More.. Please.."

He loved that he could make her squeal, make her moan his name, make her plead. He moaned deeply, burying his head into her neck and moving against her fast. "So close," he groaned, run one hand along her thigh, leaving red trails where his fingers had been. He could feel his climax approaching and he bit down on her neck, where her shoulder met neck, not too hard, but hard enough to leave a mark. Oblivion, bliss, forgetting.

Irene felt her legs trembling and wrapped them around Greg for support. The tightening sensation increased. She couldn't fight it any longer and let go, moaning his name as she came.

He felt her come around him and he instantly felt himself pushed over the edge into release. He moaned loudly, burying himself deep inside her. After a few seconds he came down from his high and braced himself against the wall, breathing deeply, still holding her up. His legs began to shake and he slowly lowered her back down.

He pulled away and got rid of the condom. He didn't know what to do now. The numbness had returned, the moment of feeling alive again gone, fading into the distance. He hurriedly got dressed again. "You'll find the money in my jacket pocket," He said, fastening his shirt halfway to the door already. "Keep the jacket," he said quickly and left without a glance back. He didn't want to stay there any longer.

He got back out onto the street, he must have looked a mess, he felt a mess. He always felt a mess these days. He found the nearest allyway and hurried down it. He could feel the anger and the emotion rising in him and in a few moments he wouldn't be able to control it. He built up to a peak just as he approached a bin, leaning against the ally wall. He kicked it and screamed. What had he done. He fell back against the wall, sliding down until he was holding his head in his hands. Every time he closed his eyes the image of her death came back to him. The image of the life fading from her eyes, and he couldn't take it. Knowing it was all his fault, knowing there was nothing he could do. He'd lost her. Lost her forever, and he didn't know how he was going to cope anymore.

Irene walked over to the bed and lay down as she heard the door slam. She went to fish the money out of the jacket but instead she held it close to her body for warmth. She felt numb. This hadn't happened to her and she didn't understand.

This way her body paying her back for not staying in control. She was mentally kicking herself as she lay there. Hearing the stairs creak, Irene began to get dressed. She placed the jacket in the wardrobe in her personal room.


End file.
